For the effective play of hockey, an individual must possess good shooting, passing and puck handling skills. For the novice or intermediate player, these technical skills can only be acquired through repetitions of predetermined procedures aimed at improving these skills. However, during practice sessions, much time can be wasted chasing loose pucks, creating an unnecessary loss of skill-learning time and wasted energy and effort on the part of the instructor/coach and the learning player. In addition, shooting and puck handling practice sessions usually take place on the hockey rink, thereby occupying the hockey rink when the facilities could be used for other important activities.